The Wedding Of Sarah-Jane Smith
by sarah is mybestfriend
Summary: The Wedding Of Sarah-Jane Smith if Jenny, the Doctors daughter, was part of the gang.
1. Part 1

In the attic of thirteen Bannerman road you could find what looks like a normal family, Sarah-Jane and Luke Smith, Mother and Son. But in reality they are not. They fight aliens with the help of Luke's best friends ,Rani Chandra and Clyde Langer, and his girlfriend ,Jenny Langer. Jenny Langer, like Luke, is a super genius alien, In fact her name isn't even Langer. Jenny took the name Langer after Clyde's mum Carla adopted her when they were 10. They had met after her and Clyde moved in to town.

Today Luke was the computer opposite the attic door, whilst Sarah-Jane was in the far left corner looking in the mirror, dressed smartly. Once she was happy with how she looked she smiled and turned ,picking up her bag on the way, walked towards Luke and stood behind him.

"See you later, then." She Said.  
"Yeah, see you, Mum, have a good evening." Luke Replied  
"You too. Bye, K9." She says to the tin dog sitting next to Luke  
"Enjoy your evening, Mistress." K9 replies  
Sarah-Jane walks across the floor towards the door. But she stopped at the door with her hand on the door handle.

"Why don't you invite Jenny over?" She asked feeling a twinge of guilt with leaving him alone.

Luke tuned to look at her with a soft smile on his face a light in his eye. Sarah-Jane shook her head with a grin, he was so in love with her

"I might just do that. Thanks mum." With that Sarah-Jane left. As soon as the door closed Luke shook him self out if his daze.  
"Mr Smith, I need you quickly and quietly!" he requested of Mr. Smith  
"Quickly and quietly." Mr. Smith repeated as he unfolded from the wall, but with-out the usual big fanfare. Luke pulls out the phone and dialled the number he now knew off by heart, with the same soft smile as earlier.  
"Jen she's off again."

* * *

After Sarah Jane drives away, Rani, Jenny and Clyde come out of hiding, watching as she disappears in the distance.

"Right. We're coming over." Jenny replies, hanging up.  
"What is she up to?" Clyde questions, half to him-self, half to the girls

* * *

"How can I help you, Luke?" Mr. Smiths calm voice asked,  
"Activate tracking device, Mr Smith. Aerial satellite scan." Luke ordered.  
With that Jenny, Rani and Clyde ran into the room. Jenny heading straight to Luke giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.  
"So, what was her story this time?" Rani asked K9, Mr. Smith and Luke knowing one of them would answer.  
"She says she's going to a meeting at the Town Hall about... a motorway extension." Luke answered in a clearly disbelieving tone, moving his arm around Jenny's waist pulling her into his side.  
"Mistress's exact words." K9 chipped in "You never know, Luke, there could be a story in it."  
"Her excuses are getting lamer and lamer." Commented Clyde in a clearly 'I-don't-believe-it' tone  
"Affirmative. Veracity level twelve percent."K9 agreed in what could only be a robotic version of disappointment.  
"Why is she lying to us?" Jenny asked not even trying to hide how upset she was. Clyde looked over at his little sister, of all the people his mum could have adopted, he was glad she was who she picked, and it upset him to see her upset.  
"She's heading into town." Rani informed them walking closer to the alien computer.  
"Query. Am I to understand you are using my tracking system to spy on Sarah-Jane?" Mr. Smith asked slightly confused.  
"It's the fifth time she's done this in a month, Mr Smith. We've got to find out what she's really doing." Jenny told him, slightly desperate for him not to tell.  
"She goes off on her own, all mysterious. What if she gets in trouble?" Clyde added helping his sister convince Mr. Smith not to tell.  
"This is highly irregular behaviour." Mr. Smith told them.  
"Do not exceed your function, Mr Smith. Your opinion has not been asked for." K9 told him warningly  
"That told you. Good dog." Clyde told the to alien technology bending down to put his arm around the tin dog. Jenny were just stood to the side laughing silently at the little two-on-one disagreement, life with the gang was better then travelling the stars in her opinion.  
"Affirmative, Master Clyde." K9 said very smugly  
"She's stopped." Jenny told them, suddenly not laughing, and they all turned back to Mr. Smith  
"Nowhere near the Town Hall." Luke said in his 'I-knew-it' voice  
"There, she was lying. Knew it." Rani exclaimed.

"Scan for alien activity in that area, K9." Clyde asked, his arm still round the metal dog.  
"Negative for alien activity, Master Clyde." K9 replied in his same old robotic voice,  
"I am perfectly able to complete that function, Clyde. There's no need to consult the dog." Mr. Smith informed him in what can only be described as an annoyed tone.  
"Sticks and stones." K9 replied off handedly.

"That's right you cleaver dog, don't respond to the bully." Jenny told K9 grinning, leaving Luke to go kneel on the other side of K9 putting her hand on Clyde's arm. Clyde looked over at her and they shared a smile before looking over at the other three.  
"So, what now, then. We follow her down there?" Rani said steering the conversation back to Sarah-Jane  
"Come on. Two minutes to the next bus." Luke said walking over to Jenny and grabbing her hand and their coats and heading towards the door.  
"And you two, play nicely." Clyde teased the intelligent technology as him and Rani follow Luke and Jenny out of the attic.  
"Play nicely. Instruction to human children. Conduct recreation in socially compatible mode." K9 told Mr. Smith  
"Oh, be quiet."

* * *

The gang was all gathered round the street corner looking at the lime green car.

"There's the car, but where's Mum?" Luke asked them  
"No sign of any aliens either." Rani Commented  
Clyde and Jenny who had been at the front of the group suddenly flattened against the wall pulling Rani and Luke with them  
"I did not just see that." Clyde exclaimed,

"Oh shut up Clyde." Jenny said in an exasperated tone.

"Careful!" Clyde said as Rani and Luke leaned forward to see what Clyde and Jenny were arguing over  
The four of them lined up, Rani, Luke, Jenny then Clyde, to peer into a restaurant to see Sarah Jane sitting at a table with a man.  
"Oh, my God." Rani exclaimed  
"Oh, no, they're not gonna-" Clyde probably would have continued if Jenny hadn't put her hand over his. Mouth. The 4 watched as the man leaned over and kissed Sarah Jane.  
"Oh, people are eati-." Jenny moaned and would have finished but Clyde put his hand over her mouth.  
Luke and Rani look over at them and could not help at laugh at the funny picture they create. The gang turn away and walk across the street.  
"Wow. Just wow." Jenny said  
"Nobody over 22 should be doing that in public... actually at all." Clyde agreed causing Jenny to glare at him giving him the impression it wasn't what she meant.  
"Shut up, Clyde. Oh, that's brilliant, she's got herself a man." Rani argued for Sarah-Jane.

"Definitely. She probably feels like the 5th wheel I mean, me and Luke, then there's you two always pairing off together." Jenny reasoned with the boys.  
"What are we gonna say?" Luke asked knowing Jenny was right  
"We're not gonna say anything." Rani told them

"She wants it kept a secret, so we never saw that and we don't know. Yeah? Luke?" Jenny added looking over at her boyfriend.  
"Yeah." nodding at his girlfriend and best friend, "And we thought she was hunting aliens."

* * *

"He looked really posh. I bet he's called Henry or-" Clyde got cut off by the sound of footsteps heading towards them.

"She's coming." Rani and Jenny whispered urgently at them picking up books, just before Sarah-Jane entered. She spotted Jenny sitting at the computer and smiled at her before she saw Rani and Clyde sitting on the floor by the sitting in front of Mr. Smith with Luke  
"What are you all doing up here?" She asked slightly surprised. It wasn't unusual for them to revise up here but she thought that Luke and Jenny would have used this time to be alone.  
"Well, the exams are coming up, so we've got to work." Clyde told her  
"Luke's helping us revise." Rani added but Sarah-Jane could see they were lying

"In other words, Clyde found out that I was coming here whilst you were out and went into 'Protective Big Brother Mode' and dragged Rani into an impromptu revision session." Jenny told her rolling her eyes whilst walking toward Luke. "Did you have a good evening?" she asked and this time Sarah-Jane believed her.  
"Yeah, how was the, er meeting?" Clyde added  
"Nothing special. Why is Mr Smith still out?" She replied  
"Information. Sarah Jane's car is now parked outside the house." Mr. Smith said  
"What? Mr Smith." Sarah-Jane asked alarmed  
"Oh, hello, Sarah Jane, I have been tracking your position as instructed by Clyde." Mr. Smith told her, Obviously trying to get Clyde back for earlier.  
"Big mouth! You did that on purpose." Clyde accused Mr. Smith.  
"K9, what have they been doing?" She asked her faithful tin dog  
"I have been instructed to withhold information." K9 replied.  
"What was your exact instruction?" Sarah-Jane outsmarted both the dog and 4 teenagers  
"Mistress's Rani and Jenny instructed me not to relay the information that you were followed to your assignation."K9 replied  
"The gob on you!" Rani and Jenny told K9  
"You've been spying on me?" Sarah-Jane couldn't believe her ears.  
"We were worried. When you've kept something secret before, it's always been a disaster." Luke reasoned with her  
"Does that give you the right to poke into my private business? Oh, I was about to tell you anyway." she replied suddenly self-conscious  
"So who's the lucky fellow, then?" Clyde and Jenny replied in the same tone, at the same time.  
"His name is Peter Dalton. And yes, he's very lucky, and rather marvellous." She told them directing the last bit at Jenny and Clyde.  
"Ooh. Where did you meet him?" Rani forever the romantic.  
"Oh no, that's all. End of discussion. You two," she pointed towards Rani And Clyde "Home. Jenny are you staying?"

"Yes please Sarah-Jane"

"Al right" she said nodding at her "You can sleep on the camp bed in Luke's room,Now go, bed, I'll be in to say good night in a few minutes. Go on. Off! Off!" She directed the kids.  
"Sweet dreams." Clyde said hugging Jenny and whispered into her ear, "And no funny business!"

"Clyde!" Jenny shouted as the 4 teenagers left the room.  
"I should be angry. Why am I not angry?" Sarah-Jane asked her favourite computer and dog.  
"Mistress, I detect you are experiencing a heightened emotional state. Alpha waves high, heartbeat fast, increased serotonin." K9 replied ever the professional.  
"K9, always the romantic." Sarah-Jane teased him  
"Affirmative."

* * *

Luke and Jenny were messing around throwing pillows at each other when Sarah-Jane knocked and entered the room, a grin spreading across the room as she watched them.

"I'll ... erm … go get changed" Jenny said as she noticed her, grabbing her overnight bag from where all three of them kept them in-case of last-minute outings or revision groups, and left.  
"Honestly, I was about to tell you. I think. I'm not exactly an expert in matters of the heart." Sarah-Jane told him sitting down on the bed next to him.  
"Neither am I."  
"Really I thought you and Jenny looked rather close earlier" At that Luke blushed "I thought something was bound to go wrong, with my track record, and, well, it keeps getting better."  
"I didn't know you had those sort of feelings." Luke said he really was naïve when thoughts can to his mum.  
"Men were interested before, but then I'd think, how can a relationship go anywhere with my bizarre life?" This gained a chuckle from Luke at how true it was  
"Where'd you meet him?" He asked hoping to get further than Rani did earlier.  
"In a shoe shop. We just got talking, and he gave me his phone number."  
"I didn't know people of your age did that kind of thing."  
"Cheek! Well, no, I wasn't going to call him, but then I bumped into him again and it got me thinking. I cut myself off from people for all those years. How could anyone like me, with what I know, what I do, ever have proper friends? But then I got you, and Maria and Clyde and Rani and Jenny, and things changed, and perhaps they're changing on this front, too."  
"You look really happy."  
"So do you, but there's still the big problem, isn't there? I can't suddenly spring it all on Peter. Oh, by the way, I used to go travelling through space and time in a phone box with a Time Lord."  
"My son was created as part of an experiment by the Bane. His Girlfriend is said Time Lords daughter."  
"I've got a talking computer and a robot dog."  
"Oh, by the way. My lipstick, it's deadly." Jenny said from the doorway  
"But I do want you to meet him, both of you, Jenny you might be Carla's daughter by law but your mine in my heart. Can we just keep all this madness quiet for a bit longer, hmm? See how things go. And whatever happens, we're okay, you and me? Good night." She stood and walked to the door as Jenny walked towards the camp-bed

"Oh and do try to stay is separate beds tonight!"

She left as Luke shouted "MUM!" as Jenny shouted "SARAH-JANE!"

* * *

Its been three days since Luke and Sarah-Jane's bedroom conversation and both Luke and Jenny were in Luke's room finishing getting ready

"I hope I look okay." Luke said quietly  
"Okay? You look fantastic!" looking at him in his grey shirt over the blue t-shirt, coming and giving him a kiss on the cheek before looking over his shoulder at the mirror  
"So do you," he said looking at her baby blue knee-length dress, before looking back into the mirror.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to react. What am I supposed to call him? Peter? Mr Dalton? Dad? What if I don't even like him?"  
"I'm afraid I do not have all the answers to those questions, Luke. I'm going with Mr. Dalton but there isn't the chance he will become my step dad. And I know you so if Sarah-Jane love him then and you don't like him you'll at least try to be civil. It's who you are." She told him pulling her blonde hair back into its usual ponytail.  
"Come on, Luke, Jenny, he'll be here any moment. Chop, chop."  
"Right. Lets go" Luke said taking Jenny's hand and leading her downstairs

* * *

Luke and Jenny left the house, hand in hand and walked over to Sarah-Jane and Peter

"Now, this must be Luke and Jenny" Peter said looking at them.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Dalton." Jenny said shaking his hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Mr Dalton." Luke said doing the same  
"It's Peter, please. I've heard all about you. You're the apple of your mother's eye, I can tell you, and of course what's a story about Luke without mention of Jenny. So, this is where you live. Amazing place."  
Just then Rani's Mum Gita ran across the road  
"Mum, come back!" Rani shouts after her.  
"Oh, hello. Just popping to the shops. Do you want anything?" Gita asked Sarah-Jane  
"No, thanks. Peter, this is Gita from over the road." Sarah-Jane replied  
"Oh! Peter and Gita, that's funny." Gita said obviously trying to find a reason to talk to him  
"Gita, nice to meet you." Peter said trying to be polite.  
"Pretty flowers. I run a flower shop, my darling, Bloomin' Lovely, on the parade? You should pop in, I'll give you a discount. I do lovely displays for weddings." Gita said getting carried away.  
"That's quite enough of that, thank you." Sarah-Jane said cutting her off  
"Well, I'll be off."  
"The shop's that way, Mrs Chandra." Jenny said pointing in the opposite direction  
"Yes!" She said switching directions  
"Oh, let me just pop these in some water." Sarah-Jane gesturing to her flowers and heads inside  
"So." Luke says

"Well this is awkward" Jenny says  
"Yes." Peter replies they walk over to wait at the cars.

* * *

Sarah-Jane stood at the front door looking over, with a smile on her face, at Luke with his arm around Jenny whilst they talked to Peter. Her boyfriend, her son and the girl she's sure will become her daughter-in-law. When suddenly K9 came rolling past.

"Mistress, emergency! Alien activity detected."  
"K9, shut up. Get back inside. He mustn't see you. It's all meant to be normal."  
"Alert, Mistress! Previous instructions overridden. Danger!"  
"K9!" Jenny shouted  
"Hey, what's that?" Peter asked  
"Oh, it's mine. It's a toy. It comes from Japan. Present from Jenny's dad. It's a robot dog. K9, get it?" Luke tagged on to the end hoping to cover for a random tin dog coming out of no where  
"Alert!"  
"But it talks." Peter said in clear awe  
"Yeah, it's got this programme with a few phrases." Jenny told him "Dads a genius really."  
"Do not look at me. Everything is normal." K9 said heading over to Rani house.  
"It's a prototype. Only one in Britain let alone England. It always finds its way home." Jenny told him  
"You know, I would like one of those." Peter said shaking his head  
"Let's go." Sarah-Jane said  
"The toys kids have nowadays. Computers and everything, it's incredible! Remember that thing with the horse?" Peter asked Sarah-Jane.  
"Buckaroo." Grabbing his arm to make sure he didn't turn around.  
"Let's go." Sarah-Jane said ushering them to the car  
"Yeah, I'm starving." Luke added

"Your always starving!" Jenny teased him getting in behind Peter as he got in behind Sarah-Jane. Peter starts the car and starts driving out the driveway.  
"I thought we'd try the new Italian on the High Street." Peter said  
"Never had Italian before." Jenny told him  
"Brilliant then!" Sarah-Jane said

* * *

"I'd really like to go to university, but I think I'd also like to work on my own projects." Luke tells Peter,

"I've never really thought about it before but Rani and I always say we would like to follow in Sarah-Jane's footsteps and go into Journalism but the more I think about it I think I would enjoy following my dads instead." Jenny said as Peter looked over to her.

Peter went to say something-most probably ask what her dad did but Sarah-Jane's phone started ringing  
"Better get this. Sorry." She said looking at Peter.  
"So what is it your dad does? Does you and him live from Sarah-Jane? " Peter asked Jenny. At this Luke looked at Jenny alarmed she might let something slip.

"I didn't know him till 2 years ago. When I was adopted Clyde, my brother, offered to help me find him but I turned him down till I was 14. He works in hospital in Japan. I meet him once when he was in the U.K. visiting Sarah-Jane , apparently they were friends before he moved to Japan, that's when he gave Luke K9."

"Oh sorry, Sarah-Jane never mentioned you were adopted." Peter told her feeling really guilty he mentioned it.

"Its fine, it's kind of obvious when you look at us," seeing Peters confused look she continued "They have dark skin and I'm as pale as ice." Gesturing to her skin.

"Oh. Well I guess but even if it wasn't obvious Sarah-Jane would find out." Peter said,

"Mum always has a way of getting things out of you." Luke agreed.  
"It must be being a journalist, she has to know everything." Peter told them  
"Yes, that is so true." Jenny added as Sarah-Jane came back to the table.  
"Watch this." Peter told them under his breath.  
"You boys okay? not leaving you out are they Jen?" Sarah-Jane asked.  
"Oh yes, no, In that order. Luke, Jenny and I were just discussing er. Oh, never mind, it's not important." He told her offhandedly.  
"Oh, no, go on, what?" Sarah-Jane asked confused.  
"Don't worry about it, Mum, it was nothing." Luke added  
"No, go on, what were you talking about?" She persisted,

"Seriously, Sarah-Jane it's nothing." Jenny told her, giggling slightly.

"Tell me. Come on." Luke and Peter started laughing whilst Jenny started giggling harder "What's so funny? What?"  
"Nothing." Jenny and Luke told her.

* * *

"Here they come." Sarah-Jane told Luke and Jenny who were hugging her from either side of the sofa, as Clyde and Rani enter the room.

"Hey, I've just been telling Luke." She said to them "I've got some big news. Wonderful news. Peter and I, we're getting married."  
"What?" Clyde said slightly confused.  
"Well, you don't have to look so pleased." Sarah-Jane said disappointed. "I know it's a bit of a shock, but Peter's got it all planned."  
"I bet he has." Rani said sarcastically.  
"What do you mean?" Sarah-Jane asked.  
"Sarah Jane, we went round to Peter's house."  
"You did what?" Jenny and Luke shouted.  
"There's nothing there. It's empty." Clyde told them.  
"What? What do you mean?" Sarah-Jane asked suddenly confused  
"Mum?" Luke asked worriedly. What none of them notice is that The engagement ring started glowing red.  
"I know it's empty. He doesn't really live there. His firm got him a flat in London nearer the office." Sarah-Jane replied in almost blank voice  
"And you've been there?" Clyde asked Sceptically.  
"Plenty of times. Oh, I should be angry with you, breaking in there. It's what I'd do, isn't it?" Moving to stand on the step to look down at the 4 teenagers. "Oh, look at you. I've made you all so suspicious. But this is a happy thing, and I want you all to be part of it. It isn't the end of the world. So thanks, but there's no need to sneak around or worry about anything."  
"So when's the wedding?" Rani asked looking at the floor.  
"End of next week."  
"Next week?" Luke said  
"Well, at my age, why wait?" Sarah-Jane asked  
"You what? That's mad." Clyde said.

"No, it's not, it's lovely. Not being horrible Sarah-Jane but you're not getting any younger." Jenny said moving forward to hug the older women again.  
"Peter had it all on standby. A nice hotel in the country. You're all invited. And you, Luke, you can give me away." Sarah-Jane said pulling away from Jenny.  
"Do I have to do a speech?" Luke questioned  
"I will help, Master Luke." K9 offered  
"Oh, it'll be full of robot jokes, will it?" Rani asked  
"Don't you think it's a bit fast?" Clyde trying to make the others see sense  
"Oh, you're telling me, I've got so much to arrange. A lot of changes." Sarah-Jane said as the ring started glowing red again.  
"Sarah Jane, anomaly detected." Mr. Smith warned Sarah-Jane.  
"That reminds me. First big change. Mr Smith, commence deactivation program." Sarah-Jane said moving over to the lever in the wall.  
"But Sarah Jane, I have detected an impulse registering," Mr. Smith tried again.  
"Initiate total deactivation, Mr Smith. Protocol five." Sarah-Jane said pulling the lever.  
"Complying. Goodbye, Sarah Jane." Mr. Smith said folding back into the wall.  
"No, Sarah Jane! He was trying to tell us something." Clyde complained.  
"The world can look after itself. I'm busy with something normal for a change, and I don't want anything, any of this getting in the way." Sarah-Jane told them. Taking off her watch and putting it on the computer desk.  
"You haven't told Peter about our thing, what we do?" Luke Asked Sarah-Jane.  
"Why should I? Perhaps I never will. Perhaps that's the solution." Sarah-Jane told them.  
"What? I don't like this." Clyde told her.  
"I know what will stop you worrying, Clyde. You and Jenny can dog sit for me. You two can look after K9."  
"What? What, really?" Clyde asked Sarah-Jane. Then turned to Jenny "What do I say to our mum?"  
"Oh, come on, Clyde Langer, when have you ever been short of excuses? Oh, and Rani, Jenny, keep Saturday free. Dress shopping. You two will make a lovely bridesmaid." Sarah-Jane told them.  
"You're on! And there's that wedding fair." Rani told her.  
"I know. And your mum can do the flowers before she asks. Right, come on, everybody out. Things to do. Jen can you stay tonight my maid of honour needs to help me pick colour designs? Come on." Sarah-Jane slipped in.  
"K9, walkies! I tell mum where you are Jen. She'll want to come. You know that right?" He said turning to Sarah-Jane  
"Off course she can." she said following them out of the attic turning back at the door "And goodbye to all that." Turning the light off and locking the door behind her.

* * *

Its two weeks later, the day of the wedding. Luke and Clyde were in suits with white rosebud buttonholes. But Clyde is still wearing white trainers, though. Despite having a massive argument with his mum and sister about it.

"What have you got there?" Peter asked Gesturing to a letter in Luke's hand  
"A message from our friend Maria. She couldn't make it. She's got exams and her dad's tied up at work." Luke answered folding it back up.  
"Mine and Jenny's mum is at another wedding, yeah, because this was too short notice. It's all been so fast. And the Brigadier's her oldest friend, of course, but he's back in Peru. Have you got any family coming, Peter?" He asked trying to worm information out of him  
"I'm afraid I'm the only one left." Peter said putting his hand on the boys shoulders.  
"Mr Dalton?" The Registrar asked  
"End of the line. Be back in a sec." He said walking over to the Registrar.  
"There's something so weird about all this." Clyde said  
"You didn't have to come, Clyde." Luke told him.  
"I wouldn't miss this. Leave Jenny here alone. No way, what if something happens?"  
"Just because your dad turned out bad doesn't mean mine will. And how many times have I told you I loved Jenny. If for some strange reason something happened, I would protect her!"  
"He's not your dad. And have you told her that yet?"  
"He's going to be. Don't spoil my mum's day." Luke said ignoring Clyde's last comment

* * *

Luke was outside waiting for the his mum to arrive thinking about what Clyde said earlier. They had known each other for 3 years, dating for 2 and a half. He knew he loved her but was too scared to tell her. He was pulled out of his thoughts as a white Rolls Royce pulls up and Sarah-Jane steps out wearing a white dress.

"Mum." Luke said lost for words.  
Then Rani and Jenny stepped out in hot pink dresses.  
"Rani,Jenny, you look good." Luke said trying to find his voice.  
"We look good?" Rani said sharing a look with Jenny, knowing she was the reason Luke was having trouble forming a sentence.  
"You both look amazing. All three of you. I thought you might have wanted the Doctor to give you away." He told his mum  
"I need somebody reliable,no offence Jenny, and I'm so very, very glad it's you. Besides, where would I send the invite? Metebelis Three?" She replied walking in the Hotel with Luke.  
"Rani and Jenny were about to follow when suddenly they heard a familiar wheezing noise.

"What was that?" Rani asked Jenny.

"Bad news," Jenny replied "The very thing I said I never wanted to hear again. I just hope it's a coincidence." She added before walking into the hotel, Rani following behind.

* * *

"Look at our Rani. It only seems like yesterday she was in pigtails. Oh, Sarah looks so happy. It's just like a fairy tale." Gita told Rani's dad Haresh

"Pull yourself together." He said back  
Everybody was so amazed by the bride and bridesmaids that nobody noticed the tin dog under the table. Apart from Clyde who put him there.  
"K9, scan." He asked him  
"All normal, Master Clyde."  
"Yeah, so far." Clyde added sitting back in his chair  
"You brought the dog?"Luke asked incredulously_._  
"Well, what did you think was under there, the wedding cake? There's something wrong about this, My sister's here I wasn't risking it." Clyde said smiling at Jenny.  
"Good afternoon, everyone, I'm the Superintendent Registrar. We are here today to witness the marriage of Sarah Jane Smith and Peter Anthony Dalton. In each other's company they have found happiness, fulfilment and love, and they wish to affirm their relationship with this marriage. Now, I have to ask this question. If any person can show just cause or impediment why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The Registrar asked - if anyone heard her is a different matter as she was drowned out by a wheezing sound

"Oh god no. no, no, no, no!" Jenny shouted over it.

" Jen what is it?" Clyde asked.  
Jenny didn't have time to answer because a brown-haired man in a pinstriped suit ran in.  
"Stop this wedding now!" The strange man shouted  
"What?" Sarah-Jane asked  
"What's going on?" Gita asked  
"Who the hell is that?" Haresh asked  
"I don't believe it." Luke said  
"Who's he?" Rani asked

" What the hell dad? What are you doing?" Jenny shouted at him  
"Master!" K9 said wheeling out from under the table  
"I said, stop this wedding." The man said ignoring everyone else, as a strong wind blows through the room.  
"Alert! Alert! Danger, Mistress!"  
"Stop! Get away from him!" The man told Sarah-Jane as Peter grabbed her arm  
"No! Peter, no!" Sarah-Jane tried getting out of his grip.  
"Don't be afraid," Peter told her "Sarah Jane. It's the Angel." As a faceless figure in white appears behind them  
"The Trickster!" Rani gasped  
"Mum! Mum!" Luke shouted.  
"Sarah! Trickster, let her go!" The man told him.  
"Too late, Time Lord. You're mine, Sarah Jane Smith. Mine forever." The Trickster's raspy voiced called out.  
"Sarah!" The man shouted,  
"Doctor!" Sarah-Jane shouted before her, Peter and The Trickster vanished from sight.

* * *

An: when Jenny was brought back to life by the she terraforming (the source) she was given a whole new life and became a very young baby that Cline sent in a spaceship to earth hoping to give her a good life. The rest of her story will be in the next part.


	2. Part 2

"Luke?" the man called softly as he knelt over Luke's who was unconscious. "Luke Smith?"

Luke was slowly waking up "D-Doctor?" he asked.

"That's me," the Doctor grinned, "Good to meet you in the flesh."

"What happened?" Luke asked before sitting up quickly, "Mum! The Trickster!"

"Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke listen to me," the Doctor calmed him down, "Everything's going to be alright, we can find Sarah, we can bring her back, I promise. But I need you to be strong for me," the Doctor continued as Rani, Jenny and Clyde started to wake up, "Just like you were before. I know you can do it," he winked and Luke nodded slowly.

"Who are you?" Clyde asked.

"Hello!" the Doctor was on his feet and running over to Clyde, his hand held out to greet him, "Clyde!" he pulled the boy up to his feet.

"Which makes you Rani," the Doctor grinned, doing the same with Rani.

"And of course the brilliant Jenny." Pulling Jenny into a hug, but she just pushed him off and went to stand with Clyde

"What?" Clyde shook his head as the Doctor ran back to the altar and knelt down, searching the floor, "How did you know our names?" he said pulling Jenny behind him as if to help protect his sister from the strange man.

"Wait a minute you were…" Rani began, before pointing at the Doctor, "It's you isn't it?"

The Doctor stood and ran down the aisle, "It's me."

"The Doctor!" Rani's mouth dropped open.

"That's him," Luke nodded, sharing a look with Jenny, looks like the truth would come out today

"I hope you're as good as Sarah Jane says you are," Clyde asked

"Well…you know journalists, always exaggerating," the Doctor said, pushing himself off the ground facing away from them. "But yeah…" he turned to face them, "I'm pretty amazing on a good day… Right Jen?"

She didn't answer and looked away as K9 rolled out from under the table where he'd taken cover, "Master, inquiry, where is mistress Sarah Jane?"

The Doctor looked happy to see his old robotic dog, "K9!" he exclaimed, kneeling down to pat him, "Did you miss me? Did you miss me?"

"Repeat. Whereabouts of Sarah Jane? Where is she? "

"Where are we?" Clyde retorted.

He looked over to see Clyde and Jenny at a window Luke and Rani not far behind. The Doctor stood and walked down the red carpet that was the aisle towards the teenagers.

"Inter-dimensional shift," the Doctor explained, "Time's moved on. But us, at least for time being, we've been left behind."

"There's nothing out there!" Rani exclaimed looking at what can only be described as a huge cloud.

The Doctor turned and walked back down the aisle, looking around the room intently as the teenagers continued to look outside.

"I said all along, I _knew _there was something wrong about all of this," Clyde said before turning towards the Doctor, "And what, exactly, is going on?"

"I'll explain later," the Doctor remarked.

With that Luke, Rani and Clyde began speaking at the same time – until a loud shrill whistle echoed through the room the four turned to see Jenny sitting on a chair with her legs to her chest and chin on her knees.

"Thanks Jen" he nodded to the upset girl as they three fell quiet and Luke walked over and put his arm around his girlfriend, "Here's the answer to all your questions. Yes, it was the Trickster. Yes, we're trapped. Yes I'm the only ones who can get us out of the trap. Yes, I'm gonna bring Sarah Jane, and your mum and dad, and all the others back safe." Frowning when he saw Luke and Jenny. Not that he didn't like Luke but Jen was his baby girl.

"But we won't be able to do any of that without you," He added, pointing at them.

Clyde crossed his arms in disbelieve, "_You _need _us_?"

"Just like Sarah Jane needs you," he smiled at them.

"But my mum and dad," Rani shook her head, "Where are they?"

"Just go on with him Rani," Luke spoke quietly, "We saw him save the world. Jenny and I"

"You helped me save the world Lukey boy!" the Doctor told him "Jenny you wanna help?" he asked carefully knowing she probably hated him a little.

"Only cause I want to help Sarah-Jane." She replied.

"Right!" he said and turned to leave, "Come on, we can use the TARDIS!" they started to run after him, when he stopped suddenly and faced them, "I assume everyone knows what the TARDIS is?" they nodded, "Unless you've really not been paying attention...and..." he turned and ran off again, "Allons-y!"

They ran through the back doors the Doctor came through earlier and down the hall, back to the reception, to see nothing. The Doctor stopped. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, it was there!" he shouted, "It was right there! Wait, wait, wait." Doctor said sticking his arms out to stop them from coming forward any more, as the TARDIS starts to materialise in front of them

"That noise!" Rani gasped, "I've heard it before. Jenny said it was bad news and that … she never wanted to hear it again." Rani turned to Jenny in confusion.

"That was me, trying to break through for a while," The Doctor said, "Got knocked back by the Trickster.." ignoring the comment about what Jenny had said.

"Temporal schism is preventing TARDIS materialization," K9 stated, rolling up to them.

"Wait a minute…_that's _the TARDIS?" Clyde asked incredulously, "That's just a wooden box!"

"Come on!" the Doctor ignored him, focusing on egging the TARDIS on, "You can do it, more power, come on!" so Jenny answered instead,

"Its more than a wooden box." Clyde turned to her in confusion but got distracted from asking questions by the sight of the TARDIS disappearing

"OK, well, no TARDIS," The Doctor said slightly upset turning to face the four teenagers.

"It won't be able to materialize until time starts moving again," He told them.

"What, so we're trapped here?" Rani asked, "Wherever this is?"

"No, 'cos what have we got?" the Doctor grinned at them, "We've got K9!"

"Affirmative," K9 confirmed.

"And we've got you three and any friend of Sarah Jane Smith is a friend of ours. And we got Jenny she is plain brilliant, when she thinks about stuff."

"Okay. Enough. How do you know Jen?" Clyde asked,

"Clyde, now is really not the time. But there is loads of stuff I've never told you and mum, but I will tell you, and Rani, just when we get out of here." Jenny told him moving over and grabbing his hands in hers.

"But where is this?" Clyde asked again, moving his left arm around her shoulders, "What's happened to the rest of the world?"

"Our present location," K9 told them, "No-where, no-when."

"No-when?" Luke frowned.

"Look at the clocks," Jenny nodded at the clock on the wall.

"Time has stopped," Luke breathed.

"What?" Clyde moving his arm off of Jenny's shoulder to look down at his watch, "You're joking."

"No…" Jenny said corrected Luke,"Time hasn't stopped."

"This seconds on a loop," he told Rani when he saw her confused face,"23 seconds and 23 minutes past 3 o'clock."

The Doctor told them nodding "And we're caught inside it. In this one second."

"But, again, where is Sarah Jane?" Clyde asked.

"I think she's right here," The Doctor said, looking around.

* * *

"So we've been kept behind in this second…" Rani began, whilst pacing.

"Affirmative mistress Rani," K9 confirmed.

"But the rest of the world, mum and dad and everyone else, they've moved on from here going forwards in time. Why has the Trickster trapped us here?"

The Doctor pushed himself up from the floor where he had been listening to the floor "Oh, come on Rani, you know the answer to that," he looked over at the stairs and headed towards them.

"We're Sarah Jane's friends, all of us," Rani began, realization dawning on her, "Her _best _friends…"

The Doctor tossed his coat over as though to drop it on K9 but Luke caught it as he ran up the stairs.

"Which mean?" He asked at Rani, encouraging her to work it out.

"Hostages!" Rani spun around grabbing the closest persons hand, who happened to be Jenny who's other hand was in Luke's having grabbed it after he threw the Doctors coat on the sofa, "He can use _us _to get to _her_!"

Clyde shook his head, "But we've met the Trickster before but we've never actually found out who he is."

"The Trickster is a creature from beyond the Universe," the Doctor called, slowly walking down the stairs towards them, "Forever trying to break into our reality, manifest himself. He's one of the Pantheon of Discords."

"That's a good name for a band," Clyde said, in thought."How about it little sis? The Pantheon Of Discords?"

"Sure!" Jenny laughed

"Actually, not bad!" the Doctor looked at Clyde, slightly confused as to why he was calling Jen his sister. He shook his head and started talking again, "He's an eternal exile,who exists to wreak havoc. But we can fight him, the six of us, and we can win. Oh!" he pulled out his sonic as it beeped "Ha! That's it! There's a time trace here," He said moving over to the front desk the four teenagers following forming some type of diagonal line "Just a hint of Sarah Jane. Oh, she's close."

The teenagers turned and watched as moved to stand on the sofa.

"You do know it doesn't work better if you stand on the couch right?" Jenny asked him.

He shook the sonic, placing it to his ear as it beeped ignoring her.

Rani shivered suddenly, "What was that?" she looked at them, "Felt like someone just walked over my grave."

The Doctor looked down at her from atop the sofa. The Doctor aimed his sonic at her then followed the direction the beeping screwdriver said Sarah-Jane was travelling. He jumped off the chair and stood before them.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, walking forward slowly, "Oh! She's here! She's here!" He held up his sonic, beeping rapidly, "Sarah!"

"Sarah Jane," Rani corrected quietly,

"She doesn't like being called Sarah." Jenny told him,

The Doctor eyed them for a moment before shrugging, "She does by me."

They looked back over to see a ghostly form of Sarah in her gown run past them.

"K9!" the Doctor shouted, running to the door.

"Scanning master!" K9 began.

"Doctor!" a ghostly echo reached them, sounding a great deal like…

"Mum!" Luke shouted, running to the door "That was her!"

"K9, isolate the time trace. " Doctor ordered

"Affirmative Master," K9 replied.

There was another ghostly echo of a door shutting.

"K9!" the Doctor shouted, the beeping of the sonic slowing. Sarah Jane was gone.

"Temporal schism divided in two master," K9 answered.

"Of course!" The doctor said, "We're here, trapped in 3.23.23, and Sarah's trapped in another second."

"Hold on," Clyde cut in, looking at the Doctor, "You said you'd explain later, well, it's later…" he crossed his arms, as did Rani, "Please explain."

The Doctor nodded, before sighing, "The Trickster doesn't want us helping Sarah so he's separated us. Trapped us in two different seconds."

"Doctor!" another ghostly echo rang out from above them.

They all looked up.

"Oh, she's upstairs," the Doctor breathed before springing into action, "Come on!" he was about to run off, when he turned to Luke and Jenny, "Luke, K9, Jenny, watch for the TARDIS, you see it coming back shout the place down."

"Orders accepted master," K9 agreed.

"Rani, Clyde, you're with us!" He added, the three of them rushing off. Leaving Luke, Jenny and K9 alone. Luke leaned over and gave her kiss.

"Your dads very energetic. Kinda of like you."He said and leaned down again.

After he pulled away she replied, "I hope I'm nothing like him. I don't like leaving people like you behind."

"People like me?" he asked confused.

She smiled shyly. "People I love."

Luke's breath stopped. Then he grinned wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into a hug. "I love you too Jen."

* * *

Spit spot!" the Doctor called as they ran up the stairs. They raced down a hall and through a door…only to find themselves back in the chapel room.

"How did we end up here again?" Rani asked, breathless.

The Doctor just looked around, concerned.

"It's a spatial loop mixed up with a temporal loop," Clyde answered.

The Doctor stopped and looked over at Clyde, a bit stunned at how his guess was spot on.

"How did you work that one out?" Rani asked him.

Clyde grinned smugly, putting his hands in the pockets of his brown suit, "Well, we've been doing this for a while now…I _have _taken notes."

The Doctor walked around the teenagers of in front of them. "Come on, come on, come on Sarah, let us find you."

"Hang on though, this is mad…" Rani walked forward with Clyde towards the Doctor, "The Trickster, he's this all powerful immortal who wants to cause chaos throughout the stars…and he wants Sarah Jane to get _married_?" she turned to the Doctor, "What does he get out of _that_?"

The Doctor looked up at them, "I have…absolutely no idea," he admitted, walking back past them and over to the fireplace, inspecting it as Clyde and Rani watched.

A moment later he pulled out her sonic, hearing it beeping rapidly, "She's here…" he looked around, before fiddling with his sonic, walking towards the altar with the children following him, "I should be able to narrow the loop ratio and…"

He flashed it on and a voice called out from behind them, "Doctor!"

They turned around to see the Trickster floating by the fireplace, now garbed in black.

"Oh, you look better in black or is white the new black?" the Doctor asked, putting the sonic away as he walked towards the Trickster.

"At last Doctor," the Trickster began.

The Doctor stepped forward, motioning for Rani and Clyde to stay back as he walked a bit more.

"I could feel this moment reverberating back through the ages, meeting the Pantheon of Discord, the last of the Time Lords…" the Trickster gave a mock bow as the Doctor just stood to face him.

"I've known the legends of the Pantheon since I was a little boy," he remarked, "We've fought your shadows and your changelings. I never thought we'd actually meet."

"And I knew legends of the Doctor, the man of ice and fire, walked among gods, once held the key to time in his hands," he smirked, "Now he's surrounded by children."

"They're my friends," the Doctor glared at him, "Which reminds me. You're looking a bit lonely for a pantheon."

"I embody multitudes .And who are you, the man who has lost everybody, well nearly everybody, your little girl's alive, to talk to me of loneliness, when the Gate is waiting for you?"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor frowned.

The Trickster laughed, looking at the Doctor, "Sarah Jane Smith is my prize. You knew Doctor. Didn't realize how wonderful she is…I wonder, will you make the same mistake again? Maybe with your daughter this time?"

The Doctor glared, "What do you want with Sarah?"

"What I've always wanted for many of those I visit, their agreement. Goodbye Doctor…"

And then he just disappeared.

"Agreement…" the Doctor muttered in thought, trying to focus on anything but the Trickster's mention of his mistake against his little girl, "The power of words…she says I do! Yes! That's it!" he spun around.

"That's what?" Clyde frowned.

"She promises to love and honour her husband," the Doctor began to explain excitedly, "Wedding ring goes on… And she's _agreed _to it, She'll be under the Trickster's power! Marital bliss, But she forgets all about this. She starts leading a new life." The Doctor said

"Forgetting about her old life," Rani's eyes widened, "Protecting the Earth!"

"And the planet's wide open so that aliens can just barge in," Clyde frowned.

"Without Sarah, without you lot, saving the world from your attic in here," the Doctor told them, "It'd be chaos and destruction. Food and drink to the Trickster."

"That's if she's gonna say yes." Clyde

"But she will, won't she. Because we're here"

There was suddenly a low wheezing noise that could only be the TARDIS, which drew the Doctor's attention. He spun around, rushing over to the back of the room with Rani and Clyde following as a blue haze appeared.

"TARDIS!" he shouted, "Beautiful yes! It's homing in on me. Emergency program, protecting the pilot. Of course. Partial materialisation."

The outline of the TARDIS became more pronounced.

"What's happening?" Luke asked, rushing into the room, pulling Jenny by her hand, having heard the TARDIS from the hall.

The Doctor pulled them back, holding out his arms so the teenagers wouldn't get hurt. Jenny grabbed Clyde's hand in shock and fear.

"Look!" he pointed at the electricity now fully crackling around the TARDIS.

"That's pure Artron Energy!" He warned them."TARDIS power, equal enough to Trickster's power," the Doctor grinned, "That's how we can fight!"

The TARDIS solidified, the energy still around the edges as the Doctor ran to the door, just managing to unlock it and get inside. But the wind started up again, forcing the teenagers back. The Doctor turned and reached out the door to them, Jenny reached out and just managed to grab the Doctor's hand, with the hand that had been holding Luke's, when the winds grew to be too much. The Doctor and Jenny were sucked into the TARDIS, Clyde who had been holding her hand falling straight into the walls, dosed with the energy. He fell away just as the TARDIS de-materialized.

The Doctor ran around the console, trying to get the TARDIS to take them to Sarah Jane to warn her.

He ran over to the monitor to see Clyde had come face-to-face with the creature, trying to buy them some time to get to Sarah Jane.

"We need to get to Sarah Jane," he shouted. "Now!"

They ran to the door, struggling to get it open, only to see Sarah Jane standing with Peter by the altar.

"Sarah!" the Doctor shouted.

Sarah Jane turned back with a gasp, running over to them as she saw them, "Doctor! Jenny!"

"Make it quick," Jenny shouted, struggling to keep the door open, "The TARDIS can't stabilize."

"Clyde's keeping the Trickster busy at the moment," the Doctor added, before grinning, "Oh those three are just _brilliant_! Brilliant friends for you and Jen."

"What can I do?" Sarah Jane asked them, strait to the point, with tears in her eyes, "If I say no, we're trapped here forever, if I say yes, I condemn the world to the Trickster. Either way I lose, there's no way out."

"It all rests with you Sarah. Your greatest challenge. The hardest thing you'll ever face in your life."

"What is it? Tell me what I've got to do."

The Doctor looked at her sadly, "You've fought the Trickster before, you know how he operates…how he can be defeated…" his gaze flickered to Peter.

"No…" Sarah Jane breathed, looking back at Peter as well. She swallowed hard and turned back to them, shaking her head sorrowfully, "No…"

"We know you're a good man Peter," Jenny said softly, looking at the man,

"I'm _so _sorry." The Doctor added

Electricity crackled behind them as well as a shout of pain. They looked over to see Clyde and the Trickster appear, hands locked as the Artron Energy swarmed around them.

"Clyde!" Sarah Jane gasped.

"I can't hold it!" The Doctor shouted as the door slammed shut, throwing him backwards and Jenny forwards.

"Jenny! Doctor!" Sarah Jane called from outside,running over to help Jenny up, but the TARDIS disappeared.

* * *

The TARDIS landed in the Reception where Rani and Luke were waiting, the seconds starting to converge again.

He said nothing as he just raced past the startled teenagers and back towards the chapel, bursting through the doors for what felt like the thousandth time. Sarah Jane was kneeling on the floor in her wedding gown, an unconscious Clyde in her arms, close to tears, Jenny on his other side crying whilst her hands were on his face.

"Mum! Jenny!" Luke shouted, running over to them,hugging Jenny as soon as he reached her, Rani kneeling down to check on Clyde, as the Doctor stepped past him and over to Sarah Jane.

"Doctor!" she gasped as the Doctor enveloped her in a hug from her left, "Doctor!"

"My Sarah Jane," the Doctor whispered to her, "You did it, the trap's broken, time's moving forwards again…"

The room started to shake once more, "We're going home," He said as the Doctor put his arms around everyone, holding them still, protecting them.

"Hold on!" Luke shouted.

"We're all going home!" the Doctor repeated.

The room shook violently as a bright light filled it. The energy waves surrounded them and suddenly…

"If any person can show just cause or impediment why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the Registrar asked for the second time that misfit day. Looking around everyone was in the same positions as before the bright light. Except Peter and The Doctor.  
"Where's he gone? Sarah's bloke, where's he gone?" Gita asked looking around as if he was standing somewhere else and not at the alter.  
"He was just there." Haresh said not willing to take his eyes off of where Peter should be standing whilst everyone else started turning around to face the back to look for him.  
"Where's The Doctor gone?" Luke asked his friends  
"That all really happened, didn't it?" Rani asked looking back at Clyde, then Luke and Jenny who was sitting on the same row as here.  
"Yeah." Clyde said looking at his hand expecting it to glow blue

"Yep" Jenny said looking at Clyde hoping he would forget about the chat he wanted with her  
"Affirmative." K9 said rolling out from underneath the table  
"Mum?" Luke asked standing up  
"I'm sorry, everybody." she said turning around,tears in her eye, witch made Jenny stand up and hug her "I'm afraid the wedding is cancelled." she said over Jenny's shoulder.

* * *

Sarah-Jane was sitting on the steps in her attic with K9, having changed out of her wedding dress. She stood up and two steps towards her alien computer.

"Mr Smith, I need you." with that the computer folded out of the wall with out the usual fanfare.  
"Welcome back, Sarah-Jane." he replied not mentioning Sarah-Jane's haste to shut him down last time they talked, when Rani and Clyde entered with Luke and Jenny not far behind them holding hands, which made Sarah-Jane smile, even if it was for a small amount of time. All four of them still in their wedding outfits  
"Mum, are you all right?" Luke asked dropping Jenny's hand and walking to her side.  
"I'm going to be fine, I've got you, haven't I? What about you Jenny? You all right?" referring both to her being thrown from the TARDIS and seeing her dad in person for the first time since she was shot.

"I am now." Jenny said honestly.  
"I can't believe the Doctor ran off like that." Luke said looking at Jenny when he said that.  
"Sudden disappearing acts." Sarah-Jane said

"That's him all over." Jenny added  
"Sarah Jane, escalation of temporal flux." Mr. Smith informed her.  
"Temporal flux escalating." K9 added as the TARDIS materialised in front of them.  
"Doctor." Sarah-Jane asked  
"What do you take me for, Sarah? Jenny?Just thought I'd go the quick way. Ooo, I like it in here."  
"Can we have a look?" Rani asked pointing at the TARDIS  
"What, in the Tardis? My Tardis!" The Doctor asked angrily. But as quick as he got angry he was calm again "Course you can, yeah." stepping to the side letting them go in ahead. So Clyde, Rani and Luke ran in leaving Jenny, Sarah-Jane and The Doctor outside.

"You haven't told them have you?" he asked Jenny.

"Nope" she said walking into the TARDIS.

"Oh…wow!" Clyde breathed, "It really is, isn't it? It's bigger on the inside?"

"It's beautiful!" Rani exclaimed, coming around to stand by Luke.

"Transcendental dimensions," Luke smiled.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane watched Four teenagers happily as they walked around and then ended up by the console.

"Oh what does this do?" Clyde asked, reaching for a button.

"Hey, don't touch," Sarah Jane scolded lightly. The kids looked down as Sarah Jane turned to the Doctor who were leaning against a Y-beam, "You came all that way...for _me_."

"Because you are SO important Sarah," He reached out and took the woman's hands, squeezing them, with a smile on his face, "Not only do I think that but they do to," he nodded at the Jenny and Luke.

"Trickster wanted to end your story," the Doctor smiled at her, "But it goes on," he stepped away from her. looking at Sarah Jane with pride, "The things you've done Sarah, they're pretty impressive, but oh, the things you're gonna do!" he glanced over at Luke and Jenny as the teenagers came back over.

"The future…" Luke smiled, having heard the conversation, "How 'bout we could go for a ride?"

"Or back to the dinosaurs yeah?" Clyde asked.

"Another planet?" Rani's eyes widened at the prospect.

"No way!" Sarah Jane stepped forward, "For one thing, you are grounded by the Judoon…And your parents would never forgive me," Sarah Jane said, "Go on…" the three of the four went to file out of the TARDIS but Clyde stopped them and turned to face Sarah-Jane, Jenny and The Doctor.

"Earlier I asked you how you knew Jen, she told me to wait until we were out of the time loop. Well we're out of the time loop." He said looking between the two.

"Clyde." Sarah-Jane warned knowing this was a sensitive topic.

"No Sarah-Jane its fine. Clyde … Rani … I would like you meet … meet … I would like you to meet my dad." Jenny told them pointing to the Doctor.

"What" they shouted, stepping towards them.

"He's your dad … but that means … your … he's … oh my god, my sisters an alien."

"Thanks Clyde. Love you too"

"Go on we will talk about this later." Sarah-Jane said ushering the same three as earlier out. She waited till they were out, before turning back to him, "Is this the last time I'm ever going to see you?"

He looked between the both of them. "I don't know," the Doctor said, serious. "I hope not!" he added.

Sarah Jane nodded, "Bye Doctor … until the next time."

"Don't forget me, Sarah Jane," the Doctor called after her.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, "No one's ever going to forget _you_. Take your time Jen. You three are staying here tonight." She turned and left hoping they would sought their differences out.

* * *

Sarah-Jane steps out the TARDIS to see the three teenagers standing by the sofa and walks over to them.

"You were right. He is amazing. I guess we know where Jen gets it from." Clyde said wondering what his sister and the Doc- No! -Her DAD, were talking about.  
"And so are we." Sarah-Jane said putting her arms around the three.

* * *

The Gang -minus Jenny- and Sarah-Jane found themselves sitting in the living room 2 hours later in their watching a comedy film in a almost successful attempt to cheer Sarah-Jane up when Jenny came downstairs also in her whilst finishing her pigtail plaits.

"Hey." Clyde said seeing her. He noticed she had been crying and moved over to make space next to him, opened his arms as a silent offer for a hug. Jenny didn't hesitate to walk over and sit down and hugging him. They hadn't done this since they were ten, about the time Jenny first moved in. She used to have bad nightmares – which she now knows are memories- about aliens and wars, they all ended in her getting shot and dyeing in a strange man's arms. She would go downstairs and sit on the sofa looking out the window. About a week after she moved in, Clyde heard her moving around and followed her downstairs. When he saw how upset she was he went over and hugged her. It became a time that they got to each other telling each other things whether it was secrets or just something they liked or did that day. They talked until Jenny started falling asleep when Clyde would help her up to bed. Until one night Clyde also fell asleep and they woke the next morning to the click of a camera. Carla asked them why they were asleep downstairs so Jenny told her how she couldn't sleep in a room by her self and what her and Clyde had been doing every night. So later that day Carla went shopping and bought bunk-beds to put in Clyde's- now Clyde's and Jenny's- room. They had shared a room ever since and to be honest cant imagine not sharing a room.

Sarah-Jane looked over and smiled. Clyde wasn't big on affection, the only time the gang saw him show it was around Jenny. Jenny nodded to the T.V in a signal that she wanted it off and so Sarah-Jane did. As soon as it was off Jenny started talking

"I wasn't born like most people. My dad was held at gun point and they took DNA from the back of his hand for aprogenation machine, it basically rearranges DNA to create a new person. The result was me. Dad hated me at first because I was made to be a soldier, and his friend had just being taken by the Hath. But he warmed up to me, slowly, but he warmed up to me. When I wass faced with the choice of killing the man that was after us or shooting a pipe above him to slow him down. I went with the pipe. But I took to long deciding and got stuck on the wrong side of laser beams. That's when he first showed signs he cared, he was so worried that they would get me. Then I did some sort of miracle thing and did a load back-flips through the beams, without touching a single one. We got through, found his friend, stopped a war. But the man who was after us didn't like it and he tried to shoot my dad,"

"How come I don't like where this is going?" Rani asked. Jenny smiled at her then continued.

" I tried to push him out the way but in doing so I stepped in the way. Got shot. Killed."

"Your nightmares." Clyde said looking down at her, still tucked in to his side,

"My nightmares." Jenny repeated," Apparently the terraforming not only gave me my life back but gave me a new one,it turned me into a 2 year old. Cline, one of the soldiers who befriended dad sent me on a space pod to earth, thinking it would be safest thing for me. I have random memories up until I was 7 where from then on I can remember everything. After the Gorgon meeting, when Sarah-Jane insisted I let Mr. Smith scan me, he mentioned something almost not right memories, thinking it happened during the time I spent as a stone she asked Mr. Smith to check, and if possible, fix it. Straight after doing it he informed Sarah-Jane of alien activity in the house, Sarah-Jane asked him to isolate it, isolating me in the progress."

"Wow! Disturbed life there little sis." Clyde laughed, which Rani to hit him on his arm.

"Wait!" Rani realised something, "Luke knew!" She said looking over at the alien boy.

"Yes … well … I might or might not of walked in on mum and Jen talking about the Doctor not long after we meet Rani." He said sheepishly.

"In other word curiosity took over and you eavesdropped on us." Sarah-Jane said. And like that a night of teasing and comedy films started.

* * *

Sarah-Jane was tiding the living from from rubbish, glasses and bowels the next morning. She couldn't stop smiling. They had fallen asleep in the living room last night and sometime during the the films Jenny had moved over to sit on the other couch with Luke, leaving Clyde and Rani on the other one, whilst Sarah-Jane had the arm chair. At the moment all four teenagers were asleep still. Luke and Jenny were lying down, Luke's arms around Jenny's waist, one of her arms was around his waist while the other one was in-between them,her hand on his chest. Grabbing her camera out of her hand bag, she snapped some pictures of two, before moving to Rani and Clyde. Clyde was sat on the end seat whilst Rani had her head on his lap. Snapping some picture of them she thought 'They might not like each other that way but they make a cute couple'. Looking over them she realised that although she might not of got married, and had children of her own, she definably had a family. And who knows maybe in 6 or so years there would be more to the family. But until then she was fine with what she had.

* * *

AN: Done, I can't decide to do all of the series but I am defiantly doing 'The Death of The Doctor". There is going to be some interesting twists in it.


End file.
